wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Notebook
Blazkowicz always carries a Notebook along with him. Wherever he travels, he records notes in this book. His debriefings are listed here: Cursed Sands While dealing with Rommel's forces at a Libyan camp, I was reassigned to a top secret mission in occupied Egypt. Partnered up with Agent One, I was taken to the city of Ras el-Hadid. Learned Helga von Bulow was searching for a pair of ancient tablets stashed away in an underground tomb. Made my way through the city and obtained documents while keeping in touch with Agent One. Fought through Germans and mummies in the tombs in pursuit of Helga. She managed to evade our grasp, however. Met up with Agent One at an airfield. Hijacked a Junker at airfield in hopes of capturing her. Ominous Rumors Things went sour after Agent One and I infiltrated the area. Unable to meet our Kreisau Circle contacts, we were captured and taken to Castle Wolfenstein. Agent One was tortured and killed, but revealed no information. Overpowered guard and managed to escape. Only way to Village was via Castle Wolfenstein Tram. In Tram Station, I finally managed to meet up with Kessler, who was badly wounded in a battle with Nazi guards. Kessler spoke with High Command in Village; they all believe I am dead. Proceeding on into Village with Kessler. Dark Secret Entered Village with Kessler, learned of ancient "in-human" remains discovered in an excavation site. Found a network of crypts running below the village. Undead creatures everywhere killing everything in sight, including Krauts. Located the "Defiled Church" just as Zemph and Helga completed their "life essence" from the corpse of a "Dark Knight". What does concern the OSA is Zemph's mention of an Operation: Resurrection and how Deathshead and perhaps Himmler himself are involved. Weapons of Vengeance Debriefed Jack Stone at OSA by coded radio at Malta. Airdropped in forest near SS rocket base at Katamarunde where I infiltrated the V2 Rocket Base through means of stealth approach. Once inside base destroyed V2 with "dirty water" warhead aimed for London. Fought through heavy resistance on way out to reach Experimental Aircraft Facility, located launch directives and "appropriated" experimental Bachem-317 Kobra Rocket Plane. Flew without incident back to Malta to turn over Kobra to OSA scientists. Deadly Designs Met up with German resistance (Kreisau Circle) members at outskirts of Kugelstadt, which has just undergone intensive Allied bombing. Orders to infiltrate SS Secret Weapons Facility. Kreisau agents used captured Panzer to break into facility. Entered SWF and obtained detailed plans and working prototype of new Venom Gun. Encountered strange, mutated loping creature inside SWF. Apparently a test subject for Venom Gun firing rates. Necessary to exterminate all encountered as they posed serious physical threat to self. Unable to find Deathshead, but was able to learn location of his "X-Labs" in occupied Norway. Deathshead's Playground Air-dropped in occupied Norway near X-Labs. Encountered U-Boat which was seen leaving SWF. Medium resistance encountered along approach to X-Labs entrance. Necessary to blow through security doors, signaling my arrival to X-Labs security forces. Encountered more "Lopers" inside facility, as well as a new class of "X-Creature" termed "Proto-Soldier". Seven feet tall, heavily armored and very irritable, these creatures required a serious amount of firepower to being down. Located Deathshead's inner sanctum where I was introduced to what he called "the pinnacle of his research". This was the Super Soldier, a much more robust variant of the Proto-Soldier. After considerable effort the Super Soldier was defeated, but Deathshead managed to escape. Return Engagement OSA learned of Deathshead's remaining "Super Soldiers" being sent to area of Castle Wolfenstein for occult ceremony presided over by Marianna Blavatsky, codename "High Priestess". Crossed Bramburg Dam and infiltrated Village of Paderborn. "Eliminated" five high-ranking SS Paranormal operatives. Infiltrated Chateau Schufstaffel. Encountered heavy resistance from Elite Guard. "Anointing Ceremony" took place on what Kreisau termed "Unhallowed Ground" near the chateau. Missed ceremony. Encountered two Super Soldiers and more Elite Guards. Three "Anointed" Super Soldiers, now "Dark Knights", taken to the burial ground of Heinrich I. Blavatsky attempting to "resurrect" Heinrich and apparently needs Dark Knights for this. Passage to burial ground blocked, but located subterranean route through another of the Krauts' archaeological digs. Will attempt to locate site of resurrection and stop it. Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein documents Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein items Category:Journals